Iris
by Korello
Summary: shut up dave you're the one wearing sunglasses! why are you complaining about my own glasses? oneshot.


A/N: woops this is like a month or two late yeah i finally publish this thing woo yay badly written fics go

also watch out for language bluh bluh

* * *

Really, Dave couldn't take how ridiculous this situation was becoming. John has the most clearest, most darkest color in his penetrating eyes, if that made sense at all. and yet, he insists on wearing those atrocities on his face, those lens like a blurring smear disrupting the transparency of a window pane.

glasses.

damn fucking glasses.

When he expressed his animosity for those glasses on John's face, John pointed out that he, too, wore glasses, something homogeneous called SHADES, and that 'kinda counts.' Dave promptly replied that they protected him from the scorching sun he grew up with, as well as another secret (but he didn't mention that), so that it didn't count at all. ironically.

John groaned.

* * *

Once again, Dave pestered him about the glasses. John swiftly answered that he has no plan to take them off and walk around blindly, and there was no way he was getting contacts. Dave said he'd look cuter without.

John absconded.

* * *

Ultimately after Dave's umpteenth complaint, John snapped.

"You know Jade has glasses too, why don't you bother her instead?"

Dave stood there in a (ironic) stunned silence as he watched John strut off in an angrily awkward manner. He's never thought of that before.

Jade's glasses always seemed to, fit her. He doesn't know. He never noticed.

He will have to regard this matter with her.

* * *

"Have you ever thought that it's only him you want to see?" Jade's voice rang shrilly, not in an unpleasant way. there's this certain charm in it but just so to distinguish how Jade would sound like. Like pumpkin spice.

In the autumn weather.

Dave buried his face into his hands.

The more Jade talked, the more he pieced together his seemingly harmless feelings for John, originally the feeling of friendship. clear, dark, penetrating eyes, that's what Dave himself described John's.

Well, shit.

* * *

So there he was, sitting next to him, struggling not to stare at the nefarious object sliding down John's nose, and struggling to keep his inhibition.

Yeah, right.

Dave plucked the glasses off of John's face. "Hey!" he cried, reaching for what he thought was where Dave discarded his only access to a clearer view of the world (or pay a ridiculous price for another one). Dave snickered as John pawed around, grabbing at thin air. He purposely dangled the pair in John's face, and stretched his arm out of reach. John, with all his (slightly non-existent) strength, rushed at Dave out of exasperation.

All laughter ceased when John tripped over Dave's legs and they both toppled in a cliché rolling fashion.

Here, Dave's aviators clattered somewhere a good distance away from their tussle. John paused, and then exhaled sharply. Dave didn't realize what happened till it was too late, too late to cover his eyes, too late to close his eyes.

There was a steady moment of gasping for breath.

"D-Dave, open your eyes."

Stubbornly, the blond boy shook his head.

"Dave..." he heard his name spoken more softly. In reply, his eyelids fluttered in the most feeble way possible. John huffed and tried to pry them apart.

Dave started to feel hysterical and pissed at the same time. "You idiot, you're going to claw my eyes out." he snorted. It's fairly hard to be laughing and cross at the same time, but it didn't hurt to try. John stopped meddling with the eyelids still pressed together with some effort, but he couldn't stop pleading.

"I'll get contacts."

"Ha."

"I'll call Jade."

"Woopeedoo."

"I'll give you my Nicholas Cage posters!"

Dave resisted the urge to lift an eyebrow at that. "Why in hell would I want that?" He covered his eyes with his arm and chuckled. "Though, if you're willing to part with those stupid posters, I guess you're pretty damn desperate." John made no reply.

"Fuck off Egbert, I am not showing you my goddamn eyes"

He heard sniffling.

Aw _hell_ no.

Dave got up, peeking between his fingers. This was not cool at all in his perspective, but there wasn't any other alternative to hide his eyes. John looked like he was on the verge to tear up. "God damn it, now what?"

"...My posters aren't stupid."

_Oh._

"Oh, oh jegus please. Egbert. Really?" Dave wished John could see his overly exaggerated eye-rolling.

No reply.

There was a moment of silence, then Dave hauled an exaggerated, audible sigh. "Fine."

John's head snapped up and a look of surprise covered every inch of his bucktoothed face. "Really?" he smiled, tears already ceasing to exist.

"Damn it Egbert, you better not mention these to anyone ever. If you do I swear I am going to stab you."

And with that, Dave slowly slide his palms down.

His heart was pounded unnecessarily fast, and for some reason he couldn't understand, he could feel his blood rush up to his face.

He found himself blinking really fast, realizing that it's been ages since he's actually seen the world without a thin layer of tinted lens over it.

And he saw John in his fully colored glory, saw how exactly his eyes were clear as night, and realized how close he was, staring straight into his own eyes so intently it feels like he was staring into his soul.

Stupid, stupid, (adorable), stupid and stupid.

And he heard him inhale sharply.

There was another moment of silence.

"Holy fucknuts." breathed John.

Dave was now blinking rapidly. Everything was too bright for him. Everything. But it was nice to see it all in their intended colors and not dulled down to what he was always used to.

John was still staring at his blinking eyes, but now he was mumbling a bunch of sentences Dave can't comprehend, even though he was literally two inches away from his face. Occasionally he catches the words "super cool" and "dazzling", but that's the extent of his mumble-decoding skills. He thinks back a few minutes, to when John just breathed the words 'Holy' and then 'Fucknuts'. He chuckled, recalling the expression John wore. He had always anticipated a reaction like that, but John took away the cake, the Betty Crocker kind no less, complete with insanely thick frosting and chocolate syrup. The thirteen year old's eyes were unusually candy red, or as Terezi would describe it, delicious cherry lollipop red, and there was no way someone could miss it, even if they were practically blind.

Dave suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. John was still mumbling a stream of whatever, but his breath was washing over Dave's face like... wind. Oh, the irony. He could smell the mints John was sucking on a few minutes before. His train of thought screeched to a stop, and now all he can see is John's dark eyes, round nose, and...

Well, shit. Again.

"Egbert, shut your trap for a minute." he said.

And he leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

He doesn't remember when John found his glasses again, but he stopped caring.

"Damn it Egbert, you irresistible retard."

John rang out a laugh. "Shh, only dreams now."


End file.
